versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Link (Four Swords Adventures)
Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. His body was split into four different copies by the Four Sword. Background One night, an ominous cloud covers Hyrule, throwing fear into the people. Princess Zelda calls upon her most trusted childhood friend, Link. She wants to check up on the Four Sword, fearing that the seal that imprisoned the evil wind sorcerer Vaati inside of it at the end of Four Swords might have weakened. Inside the castle, they meet up with the gathered six Maidens, whose purpose is to protect Hyrule as well as the Four Sword Sanctuary. With the help of the maidens, Zelda summons a portal to the sanctuary. However, before they get a chance to enter, a dark figure that looks like Link appears. The Dark Link seals away the six maidens and Zelda in a dark crystal before he retreats into the portal leading to the sanctuary. Link is left with no choice but to follow. Arriving at the sanctuary, the dark Link taunts Link into pulling the Four Sword, resulting in Link splitting into four copies of himself. Likewise, the seal on Vaati is broken, and he slowly creeps forward with a maniacal laugh. The four Links do not get a chance to follow the Dark Link before being thrown away from the scene by Vaati’s magic. The four Links are awoken by Kaepora Gaebora, who calmly informs them of the situation and what they must do, which is to first rescue the six maidens. Shadow Link, as he calls him, has spread chaos in Hyrule, scorching villages and throwing them into the dark world. Traveling across Hyrule they witness the chaos brought about by Vaati and Shadow Link, and in order to release the dark seals placed by Vaati, the four Links must collect force gems in order to properly power up the Four Swords and grant it the power to repel evil. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level '(Defeated Vaati, who, in his sealed state, cast a storm all over Hyrule.) 'Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with enemies that are able to react to his arrows. Arrows from recurve bows fly at 68.58 meters per second.) Durability: Small City Level (Can take hits from Vaati and Ganon.) Hax: Duplication, Increased power against evil beings (With an amped Four Sword), Transmutation. Intelligence: Above Average '(Can make use of teamwork with himself to solve all manner of puzzles and figure out enemy weaknesses.) 'Stamina: High (Although notably lower than other Links due to the reduced number of hearts he has at maximum, he can still endure long fights. Does not tire out when running.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Sword Beam:' When he's in full health, Link can shoot a magical beam from his sword. Techniques *'Spin Attack:' A technique that Link can use with his sword after charging power within it for a few seconds. It consists of a quick spinning swing of his sword, which deals more damage than normal attacks. Equipment *'Four Sword:' A mystical sword that creates three identical copies of the wielder. It can be empowered to repel evil beings by collecting Force Gems. *'Shield:' An unnamed metallic shield that Link can use to deflect some projectiles. *'Bombs:' An explosive weapon that comes in limited amounts. Detonates after a few seconds. *'Bombos Medallion:' A magical medallion that causes a rain of fire that instantly eliminates most enemies. *'Boomerang:' A projectile weapon that can hit enemies from afar and then return to sender. Normally used to stun enemies, but it can deal damage to weaker enemies. Can bring items closer to Link if so is desired. *'Bow:' A bow that allows Link to shoot arrows. Has unlimited ammo. *'Fire Rod:' A magical staff that can shoot fireballs or a continuous stream of flames. Alternatively, it can create blocks that can be detonated into a cross of flames. *'Lamp: '''A tool that Link can use to light up dark rooms. *'Magic Hammer:' A small hammer that Link can use to deal blunt damage. *'Pegasus' Boots:' A pair of boots that allow Link to run at incredibly high speed. *'Power Bracelet:' An accessory that boosts Link's strength. *'Roc's Feather:' A feather from a legendary bird that allows Link to jump high distances. *'Quake Medallion:' A magic medallion that causes a small-scale earthquake. This causes enemies to turn into slimes for some reason. *'Slingshot:' A weapon that allows Link to shoot seeds at the enemy. It can shoot three seeds in different directions at the same time. It has unlimited ammo. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can push large boulders. *Can lift small houses. *Can lift a small pyramid. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Can survive the explosion of a massive bomb. Skill/Intelligence *Defeated Vaati for good. *Sealed Ganon in the Four Sword with the help of the Six Maidens. Powerscaling This version of Link can be scaled to the ones from Four Swords and Minish Cap since it was able to defeat Vaati for good, and in this game, a weakened Vaati was able to cause a large storm. Since the FS and MC versions of Link fought Vaati in his prime and were forced to seal him instead of killing him. Weaknesses *Individually quite weak. Requires teamwork to be effective. *Requires Force Gems to gain the power to repel evil. Sources Zelda Wiki (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Subsonic Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Bow Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Slingshot Users Category:Small City Level